Behind Closed Doors
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: Cyborg catches Robin and Raven in a very lewd situation. Chapter two: Beastboy catches Robin's three way with Starfire and Raven.
1. Robin and Raven caught in the act

Cyborg was standing in the elevator, waiting for it to take him to the top floor so he could hop into the shower. The last few hours Cyborg had been downstairs, working on the T-Car. He'd gotten dirty soap water and a bit of grease and oil on his hands, face and arms, and needed a shower. The doors dinged, and he stepped out and started heading to his room to grab his towel.

His room was just down the hall from Raven's, and he passed her door like he normally did whenever he went to his room. It was such a common occurrence for him, and he was lost in thought thinking about how perfect his car was and how he almost didn't want to drive it for fear of ruining it.

Cyborg pressed the pin code to get into his room, walking over to the hook and grabbing the towel off it, careful to keep the grease from staining it. He held it one hand as he walked out, entering the code to lock the door behind him. Before Beastboy had uploaded a virus into him, he'd never had a need to lock his door. Now…

Well, it didn't matter. Beastboy had learned his lesson, but Cyborg was still being cautious. He walked down the hall, his heavy footsteps echoing off the empty hallway. The _thud thud thud_ was the only sound in the hallway, until he passed by Raven's door.

"Robin, harder!"

Cyborg stopped walking, an eyebrow raised in confusion. _'Is she talking to someone in there?'_ He took a couple of steps back, putting his ear against the door.

"I'm -hnngh- giving it all I've got, Raven!"

' _She is! Robin's in there with her!'_ Cyborg's eyes widened in shock. _'What are they doing?'_

"Do you want some lube so it's easier?" He heard Raven ask. She sounded like she was out of breath.

"No, just… trade me places." Robin's voice rang out. They took a couple of deep breaths, and a few seconds later Cyborg heard grunting and gasping again.

"It's -hah- so hard!" Raven cried out.

Cyborg stepped away from the door, utterly horrified at what he was hearing. Were Robin and Raven doing what he thought? What should he do? The circuitry in his brain was telling him that those two were underage, and should be stopped before they ruin their lives. If those two were… _doing the do_ , then he had a responsibility to make sure they were doing it safely.

Holding up the towel to cover his eyes from the lewd thing he was about to walk in on, Cyborg raised his foot and kicked the door in. It fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and Cyborg walked in. "Stop! Look, I know it's not my place to tell you two your business-"

"Cyborg, thank goodness!" Robin interrupted him. "Can you help us out?"

" _ **No!**_ I'm not going to help you two perverts with anything! Get out of Raven's room, Robin!" Cyborg was mortified at what Robin had just asked him to do, and was glad he could control his heart rate. "Aw man, how could you do this? Couldn't you have waited until we left the tower before you-"

"Cyborg, what are you talking about?" Raven's voice cut him off.

"I'm talking about you two-" He lowered the towel, making the decision to erase his memories when this situation was settled. "Uh…" He trailed off, unsure as to what he was looking at. Maybe his circuits had overloaded.

Robin was holding a jar of pickles by the body of the jar, and Raven had her hands on the lid.

"I couldn't get this pickle jar open." Robin said. "I came here to get Raven's help, but she can't get it off either. Can you help us?" He asked, walking over to him and holding the jar out with a gloved hand.

"You were… trying to get a pickle jar… open…" Cyborg muttered. He started laughing, putting a hand over his eyes as he walked out of Raven's room.

Robin tilted his head in confusion, watching as Cyborg laughed his way out of Raven's room and down the hallway. "Well that was weird." Robin said. He turned to Raven, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Starfire can help us." Raven said. "If she can rip the metal floor out of place, she can surely get the lid off of that."

Robin nodded, and the two went off in search of their alien friend.

~Behind Closed Doors~

A/N

So this came out of nowhere. It's not really robrae explicitly, but I wanted to write it anyways. Starfire ripping the floor up is a reference to "Haunted", when they're trying to get to Robin.


	2. Threesome with Starfire

Beastboy walked down the hallway, intending on heading to the common room to relax and play some games. Robin hadn't assigned any mandatory training today, so Beastboy could be as lazy as he was, until he picked up on the scent of sweat in the hallway, just outside Raven's room.

His animal senses would sometimes affect his human senses, so that meant that his eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell were slightly above average (even if it didn't matter much to him). Even though the sweat wasn't overpowering, he had no idea why it was coming from Raven's room. She didn't typically work out in her room, at least not that he'd noticed. Normally she would meditate or read, so why it smelled like _sweat_ Beastboy had no idea.

As he continued walking down the hall, the scent continued. It didn't stop at the shower like he expected it to, but instead it went further on down the hall. "Weird…" Curious, Beastboy kept walking. He passed the door to the common room and when it opened, saw that Cyborg was sitting on the couch, reading from a magazine.

He almost walked through the door, but then his refined hearing picked up groaning, and it sounded like it was coming from Starfire's room. Raising an eyebrow, Beastboy let the door close and headed down to Starfire's room.

"Starfire, harder!" Was that Robin?

"Forgive me friend, I've never -hrggh- done this before."

What were they doing? Beastboy was standing just outside of Starfire's door, where she was most certainly… _groaning_ with Robin.

"Here Starfire, hold it by the top part, and I'll grab it by the base." What was Raven doing in there with them?! "Okay good, now maybe we can get it off."

GET IT OFF?

There was more grunting and Robin inhaled sharply, loud enough for Beastboy to hear it through the door.

"Did you feel that?"

"It moved!" Starfire cried out in glee.

"About time." Raven said, a little out of breath.

"But were not done yet. We have to go all the way." Robin said. "Starfire, do this… okay, and Raven you- yes, alright and I'll put my foot there…"

Starfire giggled. "Robin, that tickles!"

"Sorry. Alright, I'm going to move on the count of three." Robin counted down, and Beastboy could hear Raven groan and Starfire gasp. "I'm almost there!" Robin cried out.

"Please, do not stop your movements!" Starfire said.

"Wait wait wait. I have an idea." Raven said. "Robin, trade me places."

"But I have the most comfortable position."

"I didn't ask about your comfortable position." There was some shuffling, and Raven said, "Alright Robin, you do what _I_ was doing with my hands just a moment ago."

"Like this?"

Starfire squeaked, and Beastboy blushed straight through to his toes.

"Alright… Starfire, get a good grip on him." Raven said, and Beastboy fell to the floor in mortification. There was a mixture of grunting and groaning, and a moment later Beastboy heard Robin moan in satisfaction, while Starfire and Raven groaned.

"Damn it Robin, you got it on my face!" Raven said.

"I, too, am covered in this fluid." Starfire whined.

"Sorry ladies, I didn't think it would explode like that. I'll get you some paper towels." A moment later the door swished open and Robin stepped through, tucking in his shirt and adjusting his utility belt. "Beastboy? What are you doing on the floor?" He asked.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" Beastboy shot up, pointing a finger at Robin. "How long have you three been doing this?"

Robin looked utterly confused. "Uh… a few minutes? I mean I went to Raven first, but then we had to get Starfire because-"

"Atatat! I don't want to know what kind of nasty business you three are up to; just keep it in your tights when there are others in the tower!" Beastboy walked off, trying to forget what he had just heard.

Robin looked back through the door to Starfire and Raven, who both shrugged at him.

At least the pickle jar was open now.


End file.
